The Perfect Evening
by TheValetAndTheMaid
Summary: "We'll sit by the fire, with all of our children around us, and I will make certain that you are safe." That was a promise that John Bates made to his wife when she was at one of the lowest points in her life. Now, several years later, do the two of them have that? Read to find out :)


**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this fluffy little one-shot! x**

* * *

Anna couldn't stop herself from sighing with happiness as she snuggled further into her husband's warmth when the two of them were sat on the sofa together on a late winter's evening, the fire crackling and spitting in the hearth as she buried her head beneath his chin and smiled as she focused her attention on her incredible children.

She glanced over at William - her six year old - and felt her heart swell with love for him as he was sitting on the floor with his back propped up against his father's chair while he made his way through the smile pile of Beatrix Potter books that sat beside him. He had been her little miracle; had given her hope when all hope had been lost.

He was a perfect combination of both her and his father. He was the spitting image of her in every way, shape and form. He had inherited her blonde hair and dark eyes and his lips pouted ever-so-slightly just like hers. His personality, however, was just like John's. He was such a bookworm and he had such an adventurous streak in him.

Even though he was no longer a newborn and even though she could no longer hold him in her arms and breathe in his baby smell, she knew that deep down he was still her baby. He still adored it when she drew her fingers through his hair when he was finding it difficult to sleep and he still asked for kisses whenever she put him to bed.

He was still her little man.

She lowered her gaze to Mabel - her two year old daughter who was leaning against her legs - next, the love that she possessed for her evident in her eyes while she ran her hand over her blonde curls and watched her nuzzle her cheek against the white fur of the stuffed bear that John had surprised her with just a couple of days earlier.

Even though she was unable to see her little girl's face, Anna could tell that her eyes were growing heavy and that slumber would claim her in no time at all. She and her husband were always able to tell when Mabel was growing tired because she would rub her cheek against whatever was closest to her. She had done it all her life so far.

It was so adorable.

With a smile, Anna drew back from John's chest for a second before taking Mabel by the waist and lifting her into her lap. Once her little girl had fallen against her chest and had begun to nuzzle her cheek against the fabric of her dress, Anna allowed her husband to draw her close again before she rested her head on his strong shoulder.

As she did so her gaze landed on their youngest child - their darling Faith who was sound asleep with her head on John's chest - and she was incapable of resisting the urge to reach out and caress her cheek with her fingers. Faith was just nine months old and yet she was so bright and never failed to make them laugh. She was perfect.

Along with looking just like John she was also a firm daddy's girl. Whenever she and John were in the same room she would do nothing but snuggle with him and would sob her little heart out if he put her down or if Anna attempted to separate the two of them. The tables would turn when she wasn't feeling well, however. If she was ill, all she would want to do was snuggle with Anna and nurse. She wouldn't go to John.

Even though she was much fussier than their two eldest children had been, the two of them were unable to find a word to describe just how deep their love was for her.

Anna released another sigh of happiness as she nuzzled her cheek against the fabric of John's shirt after bringing Mabel closer to her chest, a surge of warmth coursing through her veins when John tightened his hold of her and feathered a kiss against her temple. 'We'll sit by the fire,' He murmured against her skin once her eyes had closed, 'with all of our children around us, and I will make certain that you are safe.'

She fell more in love with him as he repeated the same promise that he had made to her in the boot room at Downton several years back, her eyes sparkling as she cast her gaze up at him. A wave of calm washed over her when he captured her lower lip in a kiss, her heart racing at the way that he sighed into her mouth at the end of it.

Once the two of them had parted from their kiss she took the hand that was around her waist in her own, John chuckling as she rested it on her swollen belly so that he could feel the kicks of their fourth child. She glanced over at the small clock that sat on the mantelpiece while he traced the curve of her belly with his thumb, a smile on her face when she met his gaze once again. 'Happy New Year, John.' She whispered.

'Happy New Year, my beautiful darling.' He replied before kissing her on the temple. 'Now, how about we put these three into bed so that we can have some alone time?'

'Mmm…' She pecked at his lips. 'Sounds _perfect…'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that! Please review to let me know what you thought! x**


End file.
